Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a major supporting character in Friendship is Magic and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, alongside Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed.__TOC__ Character Being the most feminine of the three and a true disciple of Rarity, Sweetie Belle is interested in everything concerning private relationships, displays good female qualities like adding a touch of cosiness to the CMCs' tree-house, and isn't above abusing her position as a child, manipulating adults into giving her what she wants. She, however, doesn't mind getting her hoofs dirty, even for fun, and doing some hard work, of which Rarity gives her plenty. Sweetie Belle loves her elder sister deeply, willing to go to great lengths to make her happy and becoming much upset when Rarity is ignorant to her efforts. Regarding the cutie mark crusade, Sweetie doesn't seem too obsessed with getting hers, seeing it as more of a fun enterprise with her fellow friends. She enjoys singing (which she does very well), handicraft to some extent and generally having a good time with her friends and sister. Relationships In a period of time following the episode Call of the Cutie (the introduction of Sweetie Belle as well as a large number of other fillies) and up to Stare Master, Sweetie Belle's relation to Rarity was not clarified in the show. Lyra and Bon Bon's relationship had already been "established" in fanon at that point, and because Lyra attends the cute-ceañera in the former episode, some of the newly-introduced foals were taken to be their children. The most enduring and popular of these "fanon adoptions" is Tootsie Flute, but Sweetie Belle was also sometimes considered part of that family until Stare Master aired. Rarity's relationship to her sister differs. Most often, it is similar to the one in the show: Rarity loves Sweetie Belle, but she can also get on her older sister's nerves. There is also the interpretation that Rarity would prefer her sister to be a "mini Rarity" with the same interest in fashion and makeovers; if Sweetie Belle cannot provide that, Rarity becomes neglectful of her and sometimes looks out for a replacement. Before the introduction of their parents in Sisterhooves Social, one interpretation considered Sweetie Belle Rarity's sister-in-name-only: she was actually Rarity's daughter from a dalliance with an unknown stallion. Shipping Sweetie Belle is sometimes shipped with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom or Babs Seed. These shippings are ScootaBelle, SweetieBloom and SweetieSeed respectively. The shipping of Sweetie Belle is Spike, known as SweetieSpike, or SpikeyBelle, is also a popular shipping. In fact, the two are even shown dancing together at the wedding. Those who are straight, would mostly ship her with Pipsqueak, Snips, Featherweight, or more recently, Button Mash. Cutie mark As with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, predictions of what Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is going to look like differ. In line with the common assumption that her talent is music-related, it is commonly one or several musical notes, however. A popular variant combines musical imagery with the G3 Sweetie Belle's cutie mark, a heart. Depictions also sometimes copy the G3 symbol without much alteration. In the episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark she earns her cutie mark in the show, a shield with a star and a music note in it. Dictionary In the Season 2 opener, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Sweetie Belle accurately tells Apple Bloom that "victoryful" is not a real word, causing her and Scootaloo to become annoyed with her, and Scootaloo blurts out: "What are you, a dictionary?!" Although this meme has not been as widely exploited as either Scootaloo's chicken epithet or Fluttershy's tree epithet, there have been a few instances in fan art and fanfic comparing Sweetie Belle to a dictionary or portraying her as such. Sweetie Belle Derelle The Sweetie Belle Derelle is a reaction image that resembles Sweetie Belle. It originated in June 2011 on Ponychan's /oat/ board and spread from there. It is used in spamming up threads by repeatedly posting the image, disrupting the flow of conversation ("derailing" the thread). The wide-apart eyes are also sometimes used with other characters for the same purpose, but the Sweetie Belle original is most common. Sweetie Belle Milkshake A scene during the Season 3 episode "One Bad Apple" in the song "Babs Seed", the CMC are seen drinking milkshakes while Apple Bloom sings. Sweetie Belle was cradling a vanilla milkshake, bouncing softly from side to side, when she was interrupted by Babs opening the door. The image was soon noticed by the fans, causing many parodies of it and many "Diabeetes" related posts were put on Memebase. Other portrayals of Sweetie Belle Sweetie Bot Sweetie Bot is the fan given name of the Sweetie Belle seen in SherclopPones' Friendship is Witchcraft. This version of Sweetie Belle is a similar to her Hasbro counterpart but is a poor singer and happens to be an android . However, a running gag in the show is that none of the characters (including herself) have picked up on her robotic tone and demeanor. Sweetie Bot, or rather the concept of Sweetie Belle being a robot, later became a popular meme for Sweetie Belle in the fandom, having appeared in at least one fanfic, song, and even a video of her own. Sweetie Bot also has her own regularly updated Ask Pony blog in the form of Sweetie Bot Replies. One of the guest comics after the first arc of Friendship is Dragons also makes a Sweetie Bot reference. Thrackerzod Thrackerzod is the name of the character from FiMFlamFilosophy's Mentally Advanced Series. He is a demon who possessed the original Sweetie Belle in order to escape Twilight's suspicions. This reincarnation of Sweetie Belle is also similar to her Hasbro image but has a deep desire to kill Twilight. None of the characters in the Mentally Advanced Series have discovered that she is a demon. Gallery See also * Fan art examples Sweetie Bot Examples Category:Official characters